


Florida Kilos

by gorytor



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorytor/pseuds/gorytor
Summary: The "Lollipop" was his big finale. It was the clubs pot of gold. And every time he did it, it never seemed to grow old. And this time the bills flew strong as ever. When the song ended, Morty was brought back into the sound of his admirers and met with the eyes of Rick Sanchez. This was what he lived for. That look in Ricks eyes that told him he did good, even if it was only for the money he'd just made him.





	Florida Kilos

          Morty took a deep breath of the crisp beach air, relishing the moment. He had stepped outside the club for a moment to escape the overwhelming noises and crowds, but knew any minute Rick would be hounding him back inside for his next dance. It was in these times he'd wondered how his life turned out this way. Not that he was miserable- He and Rick had more money than they knew what to do with, and he was very well liked in his line of work- But he wondered about what life would've been like if he was like the other Ricks and Morty's he'd met. Going on adventures, aggravating each other and goofing around. It had been years since he'd seen Rick as his grandfather, and not his boss. He thought back to the last time he'd been in that state of mind.

  
It was Morty's 18th birthday, but it sure didn’t feel like it. He found the house empty when he came home from school, once again. His father had moved out of the house when he was 15, Summer had been off to college awhile before that, and his mother was working late. While he would've usually been grateful for the alone time, it was dampened knowing that everyone had forgotten his birthday. He went straight to the garage and hesitantly knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door, unsurprisingly to find his grandfather snoring on his work desk, surrounded by empty bottles and drool covered blue prints. The boy sighed and walked over to his elder, grabbing a trash bag on the way to dispose of the mess. He threw the bottles into the bag and moved the blueprints out of harm's way, all the while looking at his slumbering Grandfather. Morty smiled a bit at the way the wrinkles seemed to disappear while the man slept. This was his role model, his best friend, and he loved him.

  
 He was shaken out of this fond memory by the slam of a door and the staggered footsteps growing closer behind him.

  
"Mo-ORRGH-ty come on. I told you how important this night was earlier. This morning, remember that?" The unmistakable man was now leaning over his shoulder. "You must not remember, because here you...you're here again mere minutes before your last dance."

  
"I just needed some air." The younger mumbled, standing up and brushing the sand off of his backside. "I'm sorry."

  
"Y-yeah, okay." Rick grumbled, turning and walking back to the doors, Morty following behind him. He looked behind him at the night covered beach he'd come to love so dearly, before slamming the door in its face.

  
It was Friday night. Well, Saturday morning. Always the busiest time for Rick's club. Rick had already found his seat again next to some sleazy guys in cheap suits. Morty went behind some silk curtains, to find the one space in this place that was his. The vanity had been a gift from Rick after their first good month. Now the white paint was chipping, and only 4 out of the 5 light bulbs were lit. The boy sighed and sat down, grabbing a brush and carefully pulling it through his bleach blonde locks. He looked at the unrecognizable boy in the mirror. The brunette roots peeking through comforted him in that they were fresh and new and real. Unlike so many things these days.

It only took a few moments for him to touch up his face, covering the dark rings around his eyes that were ever present these days, and putting on way too much body glitter. This wasn’t Morty. This was 'Miami". The name comes very simply from where they were located. Rick mocked him for that, but Morty had come to fall in love with the beaches surrounding him and the name meant something to him. Something in this that he could express himself with. However, dancing itself should be just that- expressing yourself. After his dad left Morty found it hard to do so. Until he found dance. At first it was just turning on his favorite music and dancing to it alone in his room, but very quickly went to him joining the schools dance team, and taking classes. With this however, came the bullying. The boy's skin had grown a lot thicker in the past years thanks to it. Something that was necessary in this business.

  
Morty was once again snapped out of his reminiscing by the sound of his signature song booming from the front of the club, followed by an announcement of his stage name. Show time. He finished strapping his heels and sauntered out on stage, closing his eyes and getting lost in the music. It was so hard to do this in the beginning. His anxiety would get the better of him, he would dance but it wouldn’t be fluid. It wasn’t this good. And now, he was good. There was a reason this place was packed so full, why he was Rick's favorite dancer. The "Lollipop" was his big finale. It was the clubs pot of gold. And every time he did it, it never seemed to grow old. And this time the bills flew strong as ever. When the song ended, Morty was brought back into the sound of his admirers and met with the eyes of Rick Sanchez. This was what he lived for. That look in Ricks eyes that told him he did good, even if it was only for the money he'd just made him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction on here haha


End file.
